User talk:ExtremeSSJ4
Hello! ex!!! howcha doin? btw, isn't it your turn on Silysia Stranded? :D Rose 02:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you ever think of any good questions? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey whebn are you doooing the second what if. Cause i just got major inspiration for "what if Percy never made ti to camp half blood in the first book" TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Thanks! TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ya, I mean you asked a few days ago and I saw you made an archive so I didnt know if you remembered or got my message. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ex! I know that I still have to write my chapter for TCotM and I am still going to, but is it ok if I write it on Thursday? I have the day off of school that day, so I have all day to write a great chapter. I know that I said that I'd have it done by, well, this past weekend, but I kinda got busy... So, is it ok if I write it on Thursday? I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 01:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) EXTREMESSJ4! GET YOUR ASS ON THE CHAT, DAMNIT! I AM GOING FRICKEN INSANE! Do you know how horrible it is being on there for hours alone? Nothing? Then leaving and getting back on to nothing? *eye twitch* To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ex! Ok, so I started Austin's challenge, but I haven't had time to finish it today. So, can I post what I have and then just do the rest tomorrow since I'll have time to? I know the deadline was today, but I've been really busy with homework lately and haven't had time to do much else. I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 03:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 03:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Travis. :) It's me Hazel. Read TOC and tell what you think, k? I'll read all your stories ASAP!!! Reginacorylus 07:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) GET ON THE FRICKEN CHAT TO DISCUSS THE DAMNED STORY! To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 00:06, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Can he be in his new 52 costume??/ Can it be called Nightwing: Haly's Secrets? Finally, Xbox and E10 or T. That's fine. Just send me a message or something and I'll go on the chat or if you send them to my talk page, I'll reply back with the questions and answers. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 14:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I am so joinninh that. Nox and Allen kissing on a tree...Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 11:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC)' I do enjoy zombie related material. I'm in. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll go with Megan Snow on this one. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'm coming! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 03:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) HELL YEAH, I'M JOINING! To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 17:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) That went surprisingly fast. People really seem to like this colab, it may actully get done, lol. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 13:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I know. ai check it everyday...some minor mistake in Josh's chap. My char wasnt going to marry his....sigh. --Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC)' Woah! The collab's good and the offer's irresistable. xD I would love to join, but I don't feel like creating an original character for this situation and then writing chapters and keeping up with what'll people write and then get angry when I did something, what, illogical? Or rather, I write stuff slow, and they might bug me TO FINISH THE CHAPTER *swearing*!! '''So maybe I'm going to stick in beta-ing'. The offer's nice, but I'll have to put it down. Sorry! Lately, I'm becoming sensitive when it comes to collabs. But I love zombie apocalypse stories apparently. xD Mr. Flamingo 13:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) So I wrote my cha[ter but before I tell Hazel, is there anything in particular you wanted to happen? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't do the chapter right now and I probably can't do it at any point this weekend because my mom pretty much banned me from going on any websites that don't have anything to do with school for about the next week, but I luckily can get on during school. So, you should probably switch me to a different chapter. I'm really sorry! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 01:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, some help would be appreciated. :D Alittlebitofcyanide 02:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, mainly about the infoboxes. Those things have been killing meAlittlebitofcyanide 02:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) What I need help with is the image part of the box. D: Alittlebitofcyanide 02:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You have no idea how much fun I'm going to have writing my Olympian Games challenge. I already have an idea. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ex, I wrote a couple of stuff in the second issue of the magazine. :D TJL Secrets is not yet done, though. Mr. Flamingo 14:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to join the OC club "We are Hunters!" Not sure if there are any qualifications, but ya. I'd like to know. Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 22:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup, definately had a lot of fun with me chapter, and I have a new friend. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hey ex, go on wiki chat yeah? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Collab Meet my char : Nevaeh Marks! ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 14:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) SHould I tell you anything about the character, or should I just add it. Thanks for letting me join. Till next time, Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 23:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank youu XDDD I'm looking forward to working with you and the rest of the guys :D Rose 06:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey, can Josh - Son of Hyperion join our collab? ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 16:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) EV I specifically asked you to do some stuff over the past few days, have you done any of it? No. -_-. Please do at least some of the stuff now!!! >:D 22:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) About that Sneak Peek Hey-ho, Professor X, about my sneak peek...My vid was accidentally deleted by some peeps and I am too lazy to make a new one since I put lots of effort on the first. So...the sneak peek's going to be in normal written mode located somewhere in my WordPress. 'S that alright with you? [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Diana Owling']] 10:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ok :) you were the first to reply - i'll let you know what le others think :) ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 16:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry! I couldn't on a computer at all this weekend or yesterday, and I have a bunch of damned effing homework that's all due tomorrow, including a very long rough draft report. >.< As soon as I'm done with that though, I shall work on the chapter! To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) can you please add me to the clues of the moon club PLEASE???????? visit my page to see details (HuntressLuna152 23:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC)) Hm... yeah!! I just had an epiphany while I wrote this. I put maximum 7 members but meant 13. lol. Just add your characters or something later. :D Alittlebitofcyanide 10:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You shall die, ExtremeSSJ4. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 04:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) okay XD Message me again later. I just woke up. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 13:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Extreme, its your turn to make a chapter in The Running Man. Luke 12346 Hey Ex, I not sure if I'm supposed to ask this, but can I have the What if Thalia never became a hunter. Thanks! Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 16:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering when the collab "We are Hunters!" is gonna start/kick off/whatever. Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 21:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) okay XD RoseKayAdams 13:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and it's a okay. Its just that this is my first collab, so I'm a little anxious. Archeryfreak17 ~Bullseye 19:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) When's the Awards again? Stay away! I've got a bagel and I'm not afraid to use it! 05:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm excited...and my cousin wants to see some people lose their heads off this one. Stay away! I've got a bagel and I'm not afraid to use it! 05:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ofcourse I'm in now where's my interview?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 07:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) It will have to be this week, I'll be out of town next week with limited internet access. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 11:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I'm definitely in! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 15:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'll be able to start it either today or tomorrow! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 19:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) In uh... what collab? LMS? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 19:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Extreme can you do chapter 20 of the running man plz Luke 12346 Thanks (Barkch 20:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC))